Mr. Stupid
Story Mr. Stupid is the most Stupid person in the whole world. One day he fell on the railway line and Mr. Strong saved him. Mr. Strong told him not to be Stupid and play on the railway line. Now Mr. Stupid has learned his lesson and he is never stupid now because he almost got killed. He is first seen in 1977. List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Tickle * Mr. Greedy * Mr. Silly * Mr. Bump * Mr. Topsy-Turvy * Mr. Happy * Mr. Strong Counterparts *Mater (Pixar's Cars, both have buck teeth and are dim-witted and idiots), * Babo (Uglydolls, both have buck teeth), * Fangface, (Hanna Barbera cartoons, both have buck-teeth and wear hats), * Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are dim-witted and attend to be stupid idiots), * Splatter & Dodge (Thomas & Friends, all three are stupid. Although Splatter is the more talkative one while Dodge is more intelligent), * Sidney & Paxton (Thomas The Tank Engine, all three have little intelligence. Also Paxton and Mr. Stupid are both dark green), * Brain (Top Cat, both are stupid), * Lampwick (Pinocchio, both are silly and have buck teeth), * Gopher (Winnie the Pooh, both have buck teeth), * Thumper (Bambi, both have buck teeth), * Knobby Mouse (Doctor Snuggles, both have buck teeth), * Ricochet Rabbit (Hanna-Barbera, both have buck teeth), * Charotte (Making Fiends, both are stupid), * Shun Gon the Chinese Cat (The Aristocats, both have buck-teeth), * Dweeb (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story, both are green and have buck-teeth), * Chavo (El Chavo, both are stupid), * Flippy (Happy Tree Friends, both are green, wear hats and have buck-teeth), * Bucky (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids, both have buck-teeth), * Ed (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, both wear green and are dim-witted), * Quick Draw McGraw (Hanna-Barbera, both are stupid), * Einstein (Oliver and Company, both are stupid), * Zip and Zug (TUGS, all three have little intelligence), * S.C.Ruffey (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are silly and loud and have buck teeth), * Fred Duck (Garfield/US Acres, both have buck teeth), * Sawtooth (Wacky Races, both have buck teeth), * Rex (Toy Story, both are green and dim-witted), * Cow (Cow & Chicken, both are stupid), * Duck (Almost Naked Animals, both are stupid), * Trevor (Side Kick, both are stupid), * little dog (2 Stupid Dogs, both are stupid), * Mr.Tweedy (Chicken Run, both are stupid), * Iggy Koopa (Super Mario bros 3., both are green and stupid), * George (Swift and Shift Couriers, both are dim-witted and stupid), * Charlie Molison (The Black Balloon, both are stupid and can't do things like normal people do), * Mugsy (Looney Tunes, both are dim-witted and stupid), * Grounder (Adventures of Sonic of Hedgehog, both are green and dim-witted), * Goofy (Disney, both are dim-witted). * Tatty Boogle (Wizadora, both are dimwitted) * Dumb Ways To Die People, both are stupid and teach you about railroad safety * Brer Bear (Song of the South, both are dimwitted) * Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, both wear green and lack intelligence) Trivia *Color: Green *Features: a hat and buck teeth *Relatives: possibly Mr. Funny *Love: Possibly Little Miss Scatterbrain *Friends: Mr. Strong *Rivals: Mr. Tickle and Mr. Greedy See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Green characters Category:Round characters Category:White Eyes Category:Characters with hats Category:1977 introduces